Lap-top computers are characterized by design demands that are unique as compared with personal or other computers of conventional design. Most importantly, in addition to being durable, they must be of compact construction in order that they will be sufficiently small and of light weight to enable their being readily carried, held and manipulated for lap-top use. Also, due the portable nature of the apparatus, recognition must be given to the fact that the computer will be employed in locations presenting diverse positional requirements and operational demands that must be accommodated. Furthermore, it is desirable that such apparatus be sufficiently versatile in design as to enable utilization also as a desk top apparatus. Consequently, the apparatus must be readily convertible from one form of apparatus to the other.
In furtherance of the achievement of an effective portable computer apparatus that can be utilized over long periods of time without disruption, it is desirable that the battery pack that supplies electrical power to the apparatus in its portable mode be compact and easily detachable from the apparatus in order that the cell elements of the battery pack can be recharged or replaced. It is also desirable, in order that use of the apparatus without disruption can be prolonged, that such apparatus have the capability of preventing or retarding the accumulation of metal oxides on the electrical contact elements between the battery pack and the CPU.
It is to the attainment of this objective, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.